Picture frames have existed for many years. Today's picture frames typically include a generally low profile, rectangular frame mounted about a rectangular sheet of glass. While the frame may be constructed of a variety of material with hundreds of potential colors, the basic design can be quite mundane.
Recently, picture frames have been designed having unique shapes, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 339,239 and Des. 261,463. These picture frames are designed to resemble baseballs. The three dimensional aspect of these frames provide for a unique appearance. These frames however still remain static, as they are intended to be merely viewed and are not intended to be interacted with by a viewer of the framed photograph.
It thus is seen that a need remains for a picture frame which is more dynamic. It is to the provision of such that the present invention is primarily directed.